Second Verse: An American's Tale
by Monkeybandit2
Summary: For each generation there is a story to be told. Whether people want to hear it is another matter entirely. (OC caste, little to no characters from the series.)


**One way or another we all know it by now:****If I owned Rosario Vampire then there wouldn't be a disclaimer!****And quite possibly I'd be living on a yacht!****On Land!**

**This story is for entertainment purposes only.****I hope you enjoy it.**

Second Verse: An American's Tale

Chapter 1: To every tale, a beginning

Living room, Byrn household, Baird, Oklahoma, winter

"Say girls, have I ever told you of my experiences in Yokai Academy?" a bearded man inquired with a nearly hidden smug grin on his face as he hunched forward from a leather chair given a darkened sheen along the back, seat, and relevant arm rests from the use it seen over the years. He had on a simple buttoned plaid shirt, blue jeans and grey wool socks to combat the cold that the heater had yet to destroy to fend off winter's incessant demand to enter the house. Aside from that he had on a pair of glasses large enough to encompass the majority of his sight that featured a top bar above the bridge. In front of him, on a three seat blue fabric couch, were two teenage girls he knew to be fourteen, short haired twins whose hair was almost pure black in appearance despite its brown base, and alabaster skin, whose preferred style to differentiate from each other was to were inverted copies of the other's garment. If that failed then they simply aimed for what was considered the opposite in color as best they could as he knew from experience.

Both of them groaned simultaneously. "This is because we watched Bloody Rose II: Breasts of Vengeance, isn't it?" one piped up as she leaned her bare elbow on the arm rest and cradled her cheek against an upturned fist. She was dressed simply in a red sweater and black pants whereas her duplicated was dressed similarly in a blue sweater and white pants. Even their socks weren't a match: White on the 'red daughter's' feet whilst his 'blue daughter' had black socks.

"A little bit in all honesty..."

"But Dad! Mom said we could watch it!" the other cried out almost immediately.

He sighed an exasperated sigh as he lowered his head. "Be that as it may I still said no," he grumbled.

"What about Die Hard? You let us watch Die Hard! It's kind of like Bloody rose!" 'Blue' whined as 'Red' rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Die Hard doesn't have dildo shuriken nor spiked spanking paddles. With that said there's a distinct difference between rated R movies and the triple X kind," their father deadpanned as he lifted his head up to fix her in matching glare.

"But you let Denise watch stuff like that!"

Again he sighed while he rubbed his face. "She's twenty years old, an adult who moved out a long time ago. I'll grant you I'm not exactly happy that she let you watch it with her..." He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again. "... Suffice it to say I don't mind it as much if it was her."

"But—"

"_No_."

"Face it Jessie, he just wants us to suffer..." 'Red' half mumbled as she aimed her gaze to pierce through a nearby window. Her sister, meanwhile, whined again while she collapsed onto the rest of the couch.

"Look I'm not doing this ti antagonize either of you," he stated as he straightened himself a bit. "Nor am I trying to be mean to any of you for being mean's sake; I know you two are succubi, I just don't want you to think sex and violence are going get you two through life."

When neither deigned to look at him he sighed again, albeit more quietly this time. "If nothing else then it's to help prepare you for the school you two are entering next year."

"Yokai Academy?" Jessie asked in a muffled groan.

"No. It's the same dynamic but no."

"Then why bother?" Jessie whined again.

"Because your mother pretty much lived through this once when we were your age," he answered with the smug grin once again. "And it always pays to heed the warnings and advice others give you."

'Red' snorted as her twin sister seemingly sunk even further into the couch in despair much to his own exasperation.

"Can we at least have popcorn?" Jessie groaned.

"Of course!" Out from the kitchen a dark brunette of shoulder length hair and olive skin triumphantly strode into with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn in hand. She had on a relatively simple blue blouse, though given a slit to expose a generous amount of her cleavage, compared to the brown miniskirt she wore that gladly shown lacy black panties with her more aggressive strides.

"Mom—" 'Red' spoke up at long last only to be interrupted with a "tut-tut!" from her mother.

"This is one of the few things I whole heartedly agree with your father about, Jenny," she chided as he laid the bowl in the half-hearted grasp from behind the couch. On a puckish whim she grinned slightly, pecked Jenny's cheek and walked around the couch to sit on their squirming father's lap.

"Honey, not in front of the kids," he mumbled.

"I agreed not in front of strangers," she mischievously chimed as she wrapped an arm around his neck and affectionately kissed his cheek. A moment later she frowned, opened her mouth, and yanked out a piece of hair from her tongue. "You're shaving tonight," she flatly told him, earning almost sadistic grins from their daughters in the process once they had their full attention.

"But—"

"Nuh-uh. _Tonight_."

"One more day?"

His answer came from the flat, unrelenting stare she bore his head with.

"Can I at least keep the mustache?"

"You know most boys are cuter with clean shaven faces," Jenny purred as Jessie began to chant "Shave! Shave! Shave!"

"In any case, sweeties, we basically had the exact same talk with Denise before she went off to Applewood Academy if that makes you feel better," the woman stated as she continued to drill holes into her husband's skull.

Both perked up with slightly fiendish gleams in their eyes. "A little," they admitted in unison.

"... So Yokai Academy," he said at last. His hand slowly came up, pinched a bit of hair constituting his mustache and curled it whilst staring back at his face.

"Keep it up and I'm going to make you tell the unadulterated version," she said with a sultry, evil smile.

"... Can I at least have some popcorn."

"No," she answered more playfully than before with the same grin still in place.

"You're an evil woman, you know that right?"

"You're the one who married me."

"... Touché..." he muttered just before turning his attention to his amused daughters...

_(Flashback!)_

Dead forest, Yokai Academy

_"__I still remember my first day at Yokai Academy... __the sea breeze, the dead trees, the decrepit looking apartment building that was our dorms—"_

_"__I thought it was lovely."_

_"__Your mother and I will always have our differences in opinion," he continued to note as before._

_"__Oh hush now!"_

Rocky and barren save for the occasional dead tree, the cliff had little to offer in terms of a view save for a strangely red ocean apparent for all to see plus a scarecrow. Butted up against the natural wall of a mountain was a tunnel and from it came a bus that soon stopped in front of the straw filled construct. From its own depths emerged a husky young teen of brown hair, glasses, a green blazer and light brown khaki pants.

_"__Wait, you were fat?" Jessie inquired innocently._

_"__I was overweight, yes," he grumped only for his wife to add insult to injury.__ "__I'll admit he was a bit of a fixer upper but I weaned him off the sweats with time."_

Blinking once and again, he frowned at the red sea in puzzlement till the bus' door slammed shut behind him, earning a jolt in the process as it moved away to circling back into the tunnel. Looking about and scowling, the teen hefted his schoolbag over his shoulder and trudged his way towards the only building, and path, in sight despite the apparent miles between himself and it.

XVX

_"__I have a question," Jenny spoke up._

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Yokai is in Japan, right? __How'd you as an American get enrolled there?"_

_"__Well your... __grandfather...__worked for this company that had us traveling across the world for about the past four years before that point. __Before that I lived in Germany for three years, then we went to England, France, this one place in China, and finally we came to Japan in time to qualify for high school."_

_"__What did he do?"_

_"__He was...__a salesman," their mother interjected once more._

_"__Mom, is something wrong?"_

_It was their father's turn to intervene.__ "__Let's just say that your grandfather hasn't been on good terms with us for quite awhile."_

_"__Why?" Jessie asked._

_A moment of paused occurred between them "__You could say we're the modern day Romeo and Juliet who didn't drink the poison."_

_"__That's so cool!" she cried, garnering a small jovial laugh and giggle respectively from her parents._

_"__At any rate..."_

Dead trees, tombstones, and the odd litter of bones, that was all he could see. No sign of life, vegetation or otherwise, outside of himself seemed to have inhabited the woods the dirt pathway took him through.

_"__Admittedly though there's basically three particular reasons as to why I remember that day more so than most."_

_"__Let me guess: __One of them is __**her**__, isn't it?"_

_"__Who's "her?"_

The American's head perked as he spotted a figure ahead of him. Adjusting his glasses, he came to squint at said figure in hopes of gaining greater detail other than an apparent blazer, a blond bob of neck length hair tied into a bun and a shin-length skirt.

_"__...__Well this kind of ties in as to what I was saying earlier: __When your mother and I first met it wasn't love at first sight or anything like it."_

_An exaggerated sniff came out of nowhere.__ "__It was terrible! __My destined one essentially refused all my advances altogether back then! __He preferred an elf over your gorgeous mother!"_

_"__Wait... __dad resisted a succubus' charms? __Is that even possible?"_

_"__Ooooh! __That's scary!"_

_"__Well to be perfectly honest I never used my powers on your father back then."_

_"__Oh, that explains it."_

_"__Way to kill the thrill, mom..."_

_"__To answer your mother's question, yes."_

It was definitely a girl about his age ahead of him. Rather than be alone and be surprised by what might lurk in the woods, the boy picked up his stride and approached her soon enough to draw her own attention, revealing in process cerulean eyes partially hidden by rimless oval glasses. After a greeting from him she politely smiled at him just before introducing herself.

_"__Elicia Elswood. __An Elf from England, or Albion as elves tend to call it. __Interestingly enough elves seemingly have a preference to naming any land by its more arcane name."_

_"__England?"_

_"__Albion?"_

_"__Wait, wait, wait. __I can understand you being there, dad, but an elf from England?"_

_"__Let's not forget your Greek mother!" he cheekily added in._

_"__Huh?" she intelligently said._

_"__Yes, well, while most schools for monsters incidentally teach normal subjects you'd find in human schools, Yokai was essentially the __only __school that basically prepared its students for a life outside of monster dominated lands.__ The only real requirement, however, for it was to learn Japanese back then." __Their mother sighed.__ "__You kids have it so lucky nowadays thanks to Applewood."_

_"__Speaking of..."_

Smiling back, the two continued their trek towards the school made of gothic architecture.

"So what about Yokai is so great to draw a girl away from England?"

XVX

Front gate, Yokai Academy

_"__Your mother, Elicia and myself were not the only foreigners to the school."_

"—So fish and chips are really that good?"

"It's something of a delicacy everyone should try if you know the right seller," Elicia replied with a slight giggle.

"Huh... Not much for seafood myself but I guess—"

"Jason?" Not even a full minute since passing through the front gate did the male half of the pair turn his head upon hearing his name, interrupting the conversation brought on by a uneventful walk.

"JASON!"

_Long_ before anyone could react, a russet haired teenage girl dressed similarly to Elicia outright tackled the human to the ground and proceeded to choke him to death in a over excited bear hug. Other than hair, shoulder length and braided along the middle in two thick weaves, another notable difference between the two were her deep green eyes.

_"__Aunt Anna went to Yokai too?"_

_"__Yep...__Straight from Germany. __Practically clawed her way there in the remote off chance of finding me in Japan."_

_"__So she was already weird to begin with?"_

_"__... __you could say that."_

_"__Thank god she settled down," the twins' mother grumbled._

_"__Hey mom, when is Aunt Anna and Agatha coming over for Christmas?"_

_After a groan from their mother, their father spoke up again.__ "__To the point though that was the second reason: F__or all intents and purposes I was screwed the moment she shown up as far as I was concerned."_

_"__She was definitely a possessive woman..."_

_"__In her defense I would like to say she was... __overenthusiastic when it came to me."_

"Es ist schon zu lange her! Viel zu lange mein lieber Freund!(*1)" she cried as she effortlessly hoisted his paling, blue tinged body up from the ground, her arms still clasping around him in an unrelenting hug from hell.

"Uh... pardon me," Eleicia squeaked, "but I think he's turning blue!"

"Huh? Oh Mist!(*2)"

Still in her grasp, she pushed Jason's body forward in a sudden jerk only for his head to flop lifelessly towards his back.

... What peace there was lasted as long as a breath from a nearby wandering stranger.

"OH MEIN GOTT! STERBEN NICHT MIT MIR!(*3)" Like a dog with a bobble head, there was no mercy shown towards Jason as she frantically shook him back and forth till even his head was at best a brown blur whilst Elicia gapped at the scene with her head canted to her right.

_"__Over enthusiastic indeed," Jenny almost chuckled as Jessie cackled at her father's expense._

_"__Let's just get to the third reason," their father grumbled as his wife joined in the chorus of laughter._

XVX

Class two-dash-three, Yokai Academy proper

Surviving one whiplash inducing attack, one entrance ceremony, and crowded hallways thanks to Elicia acting as his guide since his sense of balance had been shot beforehand, Jason gratefully clung to his desk for dear life whereas everyone else was freely moving about and conversing with one another. Everyone but Elicia at least, who had taken a seat in front of him, a cozy position in front of a window, and remained there with a pleasant smile beamed at him.

"Good morning class! Announced a perky, dirty blond the moment she set her foot through the door. Dressed in dark brown high heels, a thigh-length tan skin garnished with a gold chain belt further garnished with a large hoop for a buckle, a white blouse with loose sleeves as a shirt and an open grey vest atop of which. She wasted no time in planting a folder that was safely tucked beneath her arm onto her desk and make use of the grease board behind it to write her name along with a few notes. "My name is Yui Nekonome, your homeroom teacher from this point onward!" she happily declared even as she whirled around to face them with a bright smile. "Let's have a good year, shall we?"

"What if we don't want to?" a student called out, earning a frown from Yui as well as a hum as she tapped a finger on her chin.

"Well so long as you don't cause a ruckus in school, I have no problem with that!" she answered at last.

_The twins began to snicker._

_"__Yeah, she was a bit of a airhead... __I wonder what she's doing nowadays," their mother hummed._

"Now I'm all sure you're super excited to enjoy the short day today and explore the campus but let's go over a couple of rules before we do that." Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out and deployed a collapsible wand. "As you may know that this school isn't your average school; Yokai Academy has had the long and prestigious legacy of being the premier school for monsters only!"

The human blinked, frowned in puzzlement and slowly looked around to spot some telltale sign that this was a joke. If anything only a few were nodding off for a nap already even as she snapped the wand against the point, against what was indented with the number one.

"Rule one: Since the world as we know it is essentially dominated by humans, we are to remain in our human forms during the duration of our stay here in order to learn how to coexist with humans save for special exceptions!"

"Do we have to?"

"You're certainly welcome to stay in your home dimensions if you so wish!" she happily chimed.

"But I don't want to!" the student whined.

"Then I guess you'll have to learn to live with rule then! Now onto rule two! Never reveal your monster identity to anyone! Given the first rule you can see why the second one is fairly important as well. Not to mention of course that some monsters unfortunately don't let go of past ancestral all that easily."

"Can we go now?"

Immediately the teacher huffed, puffing her cheeks in irritation as a long, agitated cat-like tail jumped out from behind her. "Now that's just rude! Who said that?"

As expected no one answered.

"Fine then! I was going to go easy on you since it was everyone's first day of the school year but that crosses the line! I want a ten page essay on the literary works of William Shakespeare by Monday! And I do not mean his plays!"

_"__Ugh, I forgotten all about that."_

"NOOOOO!"

"TWAS HIM! HE SAID IT!"

"HAVE MERCY ON US, MISS NEKONOME!"

Only one unspoken thought crossed the human's mind as he watch the rising wave of frantic hands, heads banging on the desks, and people standing up to shout. "Are they really monsters?" He eyed his still annoyed teacher and frowned as the still present tale swished about in mild aggravation.

"If that's all then you're all dismissed for the day!"

With a series of grumbles the class arose to leave the classroom, all save for Jason. A few were already dashing out of the room, a few even proclaiming "Freedom!" as their slower counterparts just made it halfway to the threshold. Facing forward, the human couldn't help but raise his brow as Elicia snapped her head away to her front, now facing the aisle before her, her face neutral save for a tiny sliver of a faint thought.

_"__So finding yourself wasn't reason three, dad?" Jessie inquisitively asked._

_"__My money is on mom being reason three," Jenny interjected._

_"__Oh I would love to take credit for that girls but your father and I didn't actually meet till roughly... __a week later?"_

_"__I think so... __But to answer your question, in part but not entirely."_

XVX

Rooftop, half an hour later

He blew out a inaudible sigh as he stared out at the scenery of gangly dead limbs crisscrossing one another as they reached for the sky. If he looked below him he would easily find other students milling about, engaging each other in some fashion be it friendly or otherwise. But he didn't. In his mind he was going over what had happened, how he got here, and the events that lead him _to_ getting here. In the end though it didn't make sense.

_Flap-__Flap-__Flap-__Perch!_

"Huh?" Twisting his head to a sudden pinching of his shoulder, he found, of all things, a extremely small owl had landed on the outer edge of his shoulder and was staring back at him.

_"__I later found out that form was called a Little Owl, I can't remember what variant though..."_

"Ok..." he leaned away from the railing to see if there was anyone else with him on the roof. Even the far away roof for that matter. "Not sure how to react to this," he mumbled to himself.

"Well most people tend to freak out a little about this in most cases," the owl suddenly spoke up in fluent German.

"_AAAACK!_"

Faster than lightning, the owl dementedly cackled as it took to the air long enough to enjoy the safety of the railing while the teen crashed onto the ground and scrambled away.

"Jeez, as skittish as ever," the owl teased as it quickly morphed into a far more familiar form. At the drop of a hat feathers turned into flesh, clothes, and russet hair as wings turned into arms and hands while talons turned into legs and feet dangling off the edge. "I really missed that though," she sighed.

"Well I don't!" he gasped even while she shakily got back onto his feet.

A smile briefly flirted across her lips before it came to a small frown. "So... how do you like the school thus far?" she softly broached.

He frowned, shrugged, and settled himself a notable distance away from her on the railing. "Not sure so far..." he carefully answered.

She simply nodded and sighed a little.

"So..." he spoke up, "are you some kind of shapeshifter? A skinchanger or whatever you like to call yourself?"

She smiled at him, albeit touched with a hint of resignation. "I'm a witch," she admitted almost quietly. "It's not as formidable as werewolves or anything but turning into an animal of choice has its perks."

"Huh..." He turned his attention to the crowds below, content and discomforted at the same time by the silence that followed.

"You know it'll be kind of like old times," she spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. "I mean we haven't gone to school together for awhile."

He incredulously turned to her. "You know most people who say that usually have a few years between now and "old times" rather than one," he stated.

"It may as well been a century for me!" she huffed, indignantly turning her head away from him.

"... So is there anything I should be aware of here? Other than the people here aren't..." He grimaced as he sought out the best word considering who, or rather what, was so close to him.

"Go ahead and say it," she let out in a defeated sigh.

"... aren't exactly like me?" he finished.

For the briefest moment on her otherwise hidden face, she gratefully smiled for just a moment and a moment only. "I'd rather not answer," she admitted.

"So there is something, isn't there?"

She further turned away from him as best she could.

"There's a rule here in Yokai Academy that specifically applies to humans." Both heads and bodies jerked towards the source that had quietly crept up on the both of them to easily be in earshot. Upon being spotted, Elicia demurely smiled at the both of them as she conscientiously grabbed her own arm from behind herself out of nervous habit. "In the event a human has in fact entered the grounds of the academy, regardless of intent outside of the expressed wishes of the headmaster, they are to be slain."

_"__Hang on..."_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Your saying you and Aunt Anna were having a conversation in German, right?"_

_"__Ah. __Elicia, as it turned out, had a lot of time on her hands when she was younger... __by the time we met her she had master at least five languages: __English, French, German, Mandarin, and Japanese respectively."_

_"__Oh my god," Jessie gasped.__ "__A bookworm!"_

_"__Actually that little—" their mother started to say till her husband interrupted her._

_"__She didn't have a lot of friends when she was younger. __As far as her homeland was concerned she was a shut-in."_

_"__That's putting it nicely, dear..." she said tersely._

_"__Mom, was there something personal between you and this Elicia?"_

_"__Yes, yes there is," she responded angrily._

_"__We'll get to that story later," their father said solemnly.__ "__But needless to say a simple pointless conversation can have far reaching consequences both good and bad."_

It felt as if a lead weight had dropped into the lowest pit in Jason's stomach as he all but consciously dry swallowed in front of her. Anna, meanwhile, severely paled, her hand painstakingly hiking of the left side of her skirt at a discreet, hopefully at least, pace to reveal the outermost handle of a wand strapped to her bare leg.

With her own color draining from her visage, Elicia put up her hands defensively. "I'm neither here to threaten nor harm anyone! I swear it on my life if need be!"

"Then why are you here?" Anna essentially demanded as calmly as possible.

The blue eyed teenager blushed slightly and looked away a moment before and during her answer. "Just... he seems like a nice person in my eyes."

The hand hesitated yet a finger cautiously groped the handle of the partially revealed weapon...

_"__And that was reason three—"_

To everyone's amazement, even the latent one of the one taking action, the only human in their midst reluctantly got between them.

"Jason?" she inquired with but a hint of a frightened warning in her tone.

He turned and looked into the questioning eyes of the blond, smiled a worn smile at her and turned to his friend for three years running if one excluded letters and the rare phone call. "She isn't bad as far as I can tell," he answered simply.

Her jaw set itself to let loose a retort but held shut for a brief minute. "Jason, I know I'm not in the best position to say this but not everyone here is who they appear to be!" Her finger was joined in by the others to pinch the wooden object fastened to her leg. She scowled a little as the blond seemed elated by Jason's remark.

"True," he admitted. He turned to Elicia and offered a hand much to her honest, open astonishment. "But I'd rather make friends than enemies."

The blond fidgeted before him. Her hands wrung themselves in uncertainty. Her feet shifted slightly in anxiety as she seemingly debated on what to do for an eternity in her own eyes. At long last a nervous hand reached up, reached out and tenderly grasped it. "I would like that too," she quietly admited as they began to shake hands. Her hand, during which, reached up and placed itself over her heart...

_"__Reason three: __Not everyone wanted to kill me."_

_"__And yet she nearly killed you."_

_"__HUH!?"_

**A/N:****(11/22/14) Two parts, the second one being the paragraph beneath this one:****As some of you may or may not know, this particular chapter was made to wipe our and abolish the previous incarnation of the story I wished to write (thankfully it was only one chapter long to begin with).****In essence this is take two after coming to grips that the first incarnation wasn't as good as I thought it was...**

**Hopefully this one is a vast improvement.**

**The following is something of a ****_spoiler_****, if you prefer not to read it then have fun with the translations!**

**Admittedly my knowledge of Rosario + Vampire comes from the anime only.****With that in mind, and after seeing a few glimpses of the manga, I decided to take a more neutral route to this idea that's been rattling in my head for some time:****OC orientated with next to no characters from the original series, manga or non.****To me it made sense:****Surely Tsukune wasn't the first human to have gone through the experience of Yokai Academy as demonstrated by Hokuto Kaneshiro.****With that said he wouldn't necessarily be the last to go through such an experience.**

**At any rate I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Translation** **(Majority) Yay Google Translator!):** (*1) (German): (As translated by _kravenmato_) "It's been too long! Too far long, my dear friend!"

(*2) "Huh? Oh crap!"

(*3) "OH MY GOD! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

**Monkeybandit2, making off with your attention!****No refunds.**


End file.
